Wolverine Effect
by shadow3259
Summary: Every comic book fan knows that Wolverine doesn't age. So this is him in the Mass Effect world. Possible one shot. Possible later chapters In the distant future.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey shorty! What's with the fucked up hair!"

_Just once I'd like to come here for a drink and not get noticed _thought the very noticeable man sitting in the booth of Omega's most popular bar: Afterlife.

Despite his lackof stature, being a foot shorter than even most women, 'fucked up hair' guy was not someone you'd just glance over. If you looked past his century old fashion statement consisting of jeans, button up shirt and leather biker jacket; you'd see a man in his late twenties to early thirties. You'd also see a chiseled physique that would make Bruce Lee say: "I am ready to begin my training master."

In regards to 'Fucked up hair' guy's fucked up hair, it was thick, brown, tapered off into a pair of mutton chops, and gave off a very feral look. Like it belonged on a Honey Badger instead of a human.

And he was human; one of the few humans that were allowed into the VIP section of Afterlife. The tough guy yelling, however was not human, but a krogan. A race of ferocious, seven foot tall, prehistoric looking bad asses; with a giant bone hard plate for a forehead.

"Hey, midget! I'm talking to you!" Continued the krogan as he made his way across the dance floor; patrons making way for him. Seemed that besides the fact that he looked like he ate tanks for breakfast, lunch, and afternoon tea, he also had a rep for killing people just for….exactly. But what was shocking was that the human didn't seem scared. Or even awake; except for his periodic drag on a cigar and shot of whiskey.

The Krogan, now towering over the human, took notice of this as well.

"I asked you a question Meat."

Finally deciding to respond, the human swiveled on his bar stool while inhaling a lung full of smoke, blew it in the krogan's face and said: "SHINKT!"

In the blink of an eye, 'Fucked up hair' guy's fist appeared just below the krogan's chin and the end of three single edged blades protruded from the center of his forehead.

In another blink of an eye the blades disappeared and the krogan slowly fell to the ground, his blood slowly coloring the dance floor in a fresh new color.

"What just happened?"

"Where did the blades come from?"

"How about how did they get through that krogans thick skull?"

These and more questions were being whispered among the patrons before an eerily calm voice silenced them all.

"Ladies and gentlemen please calm down." Will get this mess cleaned up and the dancing will continue in full swing. "Till then drinks our on the Queen of Omega tonight!"

This got a resounding cheer from the entire crowd as they pushed and shoved their way to the bartenders; making sure to give the human a wide berth. This action, however was not copied by the speaker. She not only walked up beside him but got two glasses and a fresh bottle to pour for the both of them.

"Hey their tough guy."

"Sup Aria. Those free drinks for me too darlin?"

Aria chuckled. "You know better than to ask me that Jimmy"

Aria was of course the Queen of Omega; if you're feeling dramatic. She was more like a good old fashioned gangster King Pin who made Al Capone look like a hanar. She was also an asari. And like all asari, she was blue, graceful, had a fringe for hair, and could flay you alive with her mind.

Put all these aspects together and you've got a badass who makes the previous badass seem not so much like a badass. And she had the attitude to go with it; the "don't fuck with Aria" attitude.

Unless she was around 'Fucked up hair' for some reason. Around him she was more like a Dearing café owner pouring coffee for her favorite regular.

"You know this can't keep happening" Aria stated while downing her recently poured shoot.

"What? People die every hour on this station."

"Says, but not in Afterlife" continued Aria. "Here, people drink, dance, get into fights, and then get thrown out." You add dying to that list and revenue drops."

After finishing another shot, the Queen of Omega straightened up to face the human directly.

"I need you to promise me that this won't happen again."

"Or what. You gonna have me thrown out an airlock?"

"Of course not. I'm asking you as a friend." I know you don't start these fights, but could you at least make sure they don't end in me having to give away free drinks and repaint the walls?"

The human looked up at her as she now towered over him much like the krogan did. While everyone on Omega feared Aria, this human didn't. He slightly enjoyed it when she stood beside him to talk and pour him a drink. Kind of like a regular getting a cup of coffee from his favorite café owner.

"I'll see what I can do darlin."

Aria smiled. "Thanks tough guy."

She began to turn as if to leave when she remembered something.

"Oh I just remembered something, there was a woman dressed in N7 armor in Omega half an hour ago. Said she was looking for you."

The human snuffed out his cigar before looking Aria in the eye.

_Have to put a crick in my neck to keep from staring at her chest. When did folks gets so fucking tall? _He thought to himself.

"How do you know she's lookin for me?"

Aria smirked as she answered.

"Cause she called you a name that you told me nobody knows you by anymore."

The Queen of Omega reached out to grab a pair of dog tags hung around the humans neck and slowly rubbed them between her fingers as she traced the call sign on them.

'Wolverine'

"Better than 'Fucked up hair' guy" Wolverine said.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolverine Effect

**Hey fanfiction, I am a brand spanking new author and have no idea what I am doing. I have stories that I want to write and I think should be written. But I can't do it alone. So if anyone would like to be the greatest and proof read for me, maybe help me with fight scenes and other content, I would be extremely grateful. Shoot me an email address in the comments box and I'll start sending stories over.**

**P.S.**

**I've been tossing the idea around of sending Wolverine over to the DC universe. It would start during Batman and Superman: Public Enemies, be a pairing with Power Girl, maybe, and show Wolverine as an anti-hero. I'd be using the Riddick persona a lot for him; he is the ultimate anti-hero after all. **

**Thx**

Ch. 2 Old Friends

Too be a mercenary in Citadel Space you need three things: experience, daring, and a love for explosives. Zaeed Massani had these qualities in spades.

Standing over his foot locker in a small, rundown one room apartment is the man right now; double checking his inventory for the third time.

"Where the bloody hell are my inferno grenades?!" Massani growls at the container.

"Sorry about that" answers the intruder standing behind the mercenary. "Needed to shut down a slave ring in the lower wards."

Massani turns towards the speaker with the intent of ripping his head off. Stopping in his tracks when he sees the lit cigar being smoked by a person he knows all too well.

"Well well well, If it isn't the best there is. How the fuck are ya you little bastard?"

"Not too bad Zaeed." The intruder/Jimmy replies, shaking the mercenary's outstretched hand "Heard you signed up for a job and thought I'd come see you off."

"And to pay me for those infernos you heisted right?"

"Borrowed." Jimmy corrected, handing Zaeed a bag full of explosives.

"Are you shitting me?" questioned the mercenary in disbelief. "These the new models? They ain't supposed to be on the market!"

"Triple the blast radius and force yield" Jimmy confirmed. "Thought you might need them; considering who you signed up with."

"Heard about that huh? Look Jimmy, I know how you feel about those Cerberus bastards. If I was recruited by the hero of the fucking galaxy brought back to life trust me, I wouldn't have taken the job."

"Yeah you would of." Jimmy called his bluff, smirk on his lips.

"Eh, you're probably right." Zaeed confirmed with his own deep chuckle. "Nothing personnel."

"Never is right."

"Heard Shepard is looking to recruit you too" Massani stated while taking a seat on his now full footlocker. "Bet if she knew bout your history with Cerberus, she'd never would of even bothered."

"Doesn't matter now" replied Jimmy, blowing a lung full of smoke out. "Got to move on before Aria decides I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

"The hell you do" Zaeed exclaimed with a knowing grin. "That old bird would sooner sleep with an Ardat-Yakshi in a burning building than lay a finger on you.

"You know she's got it bad for ya." Massani finished, his grin now a full-fledged smile.

"I'm undermining her authority by staying here" Jimmy explained. "And sleeping with her ain't gonna do nothing but make it worse."

"But you would right?" Laughed the mercenary with an elbow to Jimmy's ribs.

"Good by Massani."

Jimmy turned to leave before being stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold up mate" Massani said turning his friend to face him. "There's something I heard from one of my old contacts that you may what to know about."

"And what might that be?"

"It was cryptic, cause the stupid mother fucker thinks he's mysterious or some shit. Wasn't even sure what he was going on about at first or I would a told you sooner." Continued the mercenary, as he ran his hand through his hair, as if he were embarrassed for making a mistake.

"Just tell me what the message is and I'll decide what the fuck it means." Jimmy stated with impatience.

"Alright, it said 'She's in Purgatory.'"

"The prison?" Jimmy asked in confusion.

"No the God damn after life, of course the prison!" Massani shouted in frustration.

"Well I know where." Wolverine summarized. "Now I just need to know…"

Jimmy never finished as it became so abundantly clear. The "she" that the message talked about could only be one person. For other people, it could be a hundred different people. But for Jimmy, the only "she" in his life that old friends like Zaeed Massani kept tabs on for him could be is one person.

"I have to go get her." Jimmy said with determination.

"Fuck yeah you do." Massani concurred with his comrade.

"And I'll need those explosives back."

"Fuck no you don't" Zaeed growled.

* * *

><p>Our scene ends with a lone shuttle flying away from Omega. The pilot having lit himself a fresh cigar. In one of the few windows of the station we see a tall asari looking out at the retreating ship as it got smaller and smaller.<p>

"Keep tabs on him boys." The asari commands to her two followers. "If anything happens to him, I want to know about it."

The henchmen bow and turn to leave. Thinking themselves out of earshot, one whispers to another: "Man she really does got a soft spot for this human." His unwise remark is followed by a bullet piercing his knee cap and a most girlish scream. His friend turns to the smoking gun barrel being held by the asari.

"If you ever use the words 'soft' and 'Aria' together in a sentence again. A busted knee cap we'll be the least of your worries."


	3. Chapter 3

Wolverine Effect Ch.3

Purgatory

**In this chapter, I will be introducing Shepard. I will be using a back story that I like but will not describe her appearance or whether she is a paragon or renegade. I think everyone has a mental image of what Shepard should look like and I haven't decided on her moral status. **

Our scene begins aboard the finest example of Human and Turian cooperation: The Normandy. Taking the best from both human and turian engineering to create the most technologically advanced stealth frigate in existence.

It first saw action as Admiral Anderson's personnel vessel, before being placed under the command of the first human specter. It served with distinction against multiple threats from various enemies of council space; including but not limited to: Geth war ships, Terminus pirates, and a previously unidentified reaper destroyer.

Unfortunately, despite these victories, the Normandy was unable to overcome an attack from a large collector vessel; destroying the ship completely. The ship's destruction also took many of the crew members down with it. Including the Hero of the Citadel.

The Normandy we see now is the reconstructed version of the original. The Normandy SR-2. It was created to be an exact model of the original, except for its slight increase in size. The organization behind its construction is called Cerberus.

Cerberus is known to the galaxy as a pro human terrorist group led by the Illusive Man. Agents of Cerberus, such as the two head representatives onboard the Normandy Miranda and Jacob, believe that it is in fact the only organization capable of stopping a massive threat to not only humans, but the entire galaxy.

The stealth ship was not the only piece of history brought back after two years of decay however. For standing on the bridge of the Normandy was none other than the hero of the Citadel. The last surviving member of the Mindoir colony and sole survivor of thresher maw attacks on Akuze. The first human to be given the Council rank of Specter. Commander Jane Shepard.

"Garrus, how's she coming along?" asked the Normandy's captain into her comm unit.

Garrus, a turian and member of Shepard's old crew from the original Normandy, was currently outside the hull of the Normandy installing the final components for the ship's latest addition to its armaments. He was dressed in his usual turian grade armor and helm, sealed tight against the vacuum of space, going over the schematics of the weapon on his Omni tool.

"Just going over the blue prints one more time" he replied.

"Well hurry up. We have more people to recruit and I'd like to get back to the task at hand.

Shepard could hear the turian's laugh through the mike. "Please Shepard. With this old girl on the Normandy, we won't need anybody else on the crew."

"The Illusive Man disagrees with you Mr. Vakarian" cut in Miranda. As Cerberus' head field agent, the genetically perfected biotic was the woman responsible with keeping the head of the organization abreast of all activities on board the ship. Her skill and cunning were only matched by her beauty.

"Well you can tell the Illusive Man to go F…"

"That's enough Garrus" cut off Shepard. "Continue the installation and meet me in the war room when it's complete."

"Yes Commander."

Terminating the comm line, Shepard turned to call for the elevator. Miranda following close behind, displaying obvious annoyance towards the Commander.

"You should not allow your squad mates to talk in such a disrespectful manner" she said. "A good leader must instill discipline in those that follow her."

After summoning elevator, Shepard turned to Miranda with no emotion on her face.

"You are absolutely right Miss Lawson."

"I am?"

"Yes. So for questioning your commanding officer, I order you to...clean the latrines."

Miranda was taken back by the order. Surly the commander didn't expect a woman of her talents and skills to do such a demeaning task.

"You cannot be serious commander."

"Oh I am serious Miss Lawson" she continued, her straight face slightly cracking. "And afterwards you can….wash….all the Normandy's windows."

Miranda could see now how hard the commander was fighting to keep from laughing uncontrollably. This realization doing nothing to alleviate her crabby behavior.

"I have other things to attend to Commander Shepard" stated the Cerberus agent, turning to leave.

"Awww come on Miranda, live a little" Shepard said to Miranda's retreating back side, finally releasing her pent up laugh. '_Hope my ass looks half as good as her's.'_

Having finished being berated by the Cerberus agent, the commander continued to make her way up the elevator and into the war room to await Garrus's report on the status of the Thanix Cannon. In the middle of the room sat a large round table that, when needed, could be retracted into the floor; turning the war room into a holoterminal for communication. Littered across the table were the dossiers of the remaining potential recruits.

Shepard had gone over these dossiers a hundred times before, but there was one that she kept coming back to. Flipping the folder open, she began to read off the information inside, sparse as the amount was.

Name: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Height: 5'4

Weight: 340 lbs.

Skills: Master martial artist and tactician/ spec ops training and espionage/expert marksmen and swordsmen

Alias: Jimmy/ AKA The Wolverine/ AKA The Butcher of Torfun

Known Associates: Aria/ AKA The Queen of Omega/ Zaeed Massani

The last section of the dossier was what Shepard kept coming back to. It was not something you would usually see on a file of someone, unless they were a biotic.

Abilities: Super human senses, agility, reflexes, and stamina/regenerative healing factor/longevity/ adamantium laced skeletal structure and retractable claws.

"What is this guy, some kind of science experiment?" She wondered out loud. But before realizing how close she was to the truth, in walked her favorite Turian in the galaxy.

"The gun is installed, calibrated, and ready for field testing commander."

Shepard looked up from the table to see Garrus Vakarian, unable to stop the smile that always seemed to appear on her face when he was around.

"That's good to hear big guy. Come take a look at these folders would ya."

Garrus did so, walking around the table to stand next to Shepard. The commander, being a reasonably tall woman, stood to just mid chest level when next to Vakarian; turians being one of the tallest races in Council Space. And he was no exception. Garrus had the traditional turian face paint, signifying that he was born on Palavan. The right side of his face was severely scared from a disagreement with a gunship. Whenever asked about the incident, Garrus would always answer: "You should see the other guy."

"You still going over these dossiers?" He asked, seeing what Shepard was combing over.

"I need to know who we're dealing with." She justified.

"Why? If they turn out to be bad people, will just shoot them. Isn't that what we do?"

Shepard could tell he wasn't completely serious with his trade mark turian grin. Then again she had seen that very same grin on him just after lining up the perfect shot; which he did on a regular basis.

"Have you at least decided who we're going to pick up next?" Garrus continued. "Or are we gonna stay in the Omega Nebula and hope your man crush will show up."

"You know I only have eyes for you Vakarian" countered Shepard with as much sarcasm as she could.

"Uh huh"

"And yes. I do know who we are going to pick up next. And now that Massani is settled in and you decided to stop being lazy and finish installing the Normandy's guns, we can make our way there."

And with that last jab to turian pride Shepard turned to leave. Garrus watching her the whole way out.

'_Did Shepard just saunter out?' _He pondered in bewilderment. _'Commander Shepard doesn't saunter.'_

'_Did I just saunter out?' Commander Shepard doesn't saunter.' _Pondered Shepard, mirroring Garrus' own thoughts. But maybe there was a reason Shepard only smiled like a school girl around Garrus and did the "sauntering." Or maybe she was just acting weird after spending two years six feet under. Yeah, that must be it.

Regardless, the commander was on her way to the galaxy map with the Normandy's next destination and recruit in mind. One that Shepard just wanted to get over with.

'_I mean really, who thinks it's a good idea to recruit a convict for something like this.' _

* * *

><p>Our next scene begins with the Normandy just coming out of her FTL jump. In the distance we see the ships destination: Purgatory.<p>

The ship, massive in scope, doubled as a prison for the galaxy's worst criminals. It housed many thousands of prisoners, all given their own individual cells that could be jettisoned into space in the event of a riot.

From the Normandy, we see leaving the cargo area a small personnel shuttle as it proceeds to dock with the prison ship. Inside the shuttle we see the Commander fixing a strap on her combat boots. Beside her is Doctor Mordin Solus; a salarian they picked up on Omega. And towering behind her is of course Vakarian; as he had yet to be left behind on a mission. Garrus was currently calibrating the sights on Shepard's Katana combat shotgun.

"All right Shepard. I've fixed whatever it is that Jacobs did to this thing to try and impress you" he informed Shepard. Taking a jab at Jacobs was all in good fun. Being the armory officer onboard the Normandy, he and Garrus would have discussions over the best weapons, sights, mods, etc. These discussions would usually end in one of them shouting "you wanna bet you fucking turian/human?!"

(See? All in good fun)

"He was only trying to be helpful Garrus" replied Shepard as she turned around to face him. She had forgotten how close he was, coming face to face with his armored chest.

"Well his 'help' could end up getting you killed in a fire fight."

Shepard readjust herself before speaking, so as to better be able to have this conversation with his face and not his torso. She did not put anymore distance between them though

"Well that's why I have you two here big guy."

As the two were conversing all the way to the prison ship, Mordin had yet to say a word. But that did not mean he wasn't listening intently, contemplating over the display his two squad mates were making.

'_Human and turian relationship not normal. Heart rate of human increasing, due to close proximity to Mr. Vakarian? Turian sub harmonics similar to state of interest, if not arousal. Suggest "battle buddies?" No proximity suggests tighter bond. Friends? Certainly. Does not explain harmonic range, heart rate increase. Perhaps more than just friends. Finale conclusion is…interesting.'_

* * *

><p>"Fuck you and fuck this ship!" Screamed Shepard at the intercom projecting the warden's voice. Apparently, having Shepard as a prisoner would be much more profitable to the warden than as a customer.<p>

Obviously this development did not set well with the Commander.

"Looks like we are shooting are way out of here" commented Garrus while pulling his Mattock assault rifle from its magnetic clamp.

"Indeed" concurred the doctor, mimicking the turians movement with his SMG.

If Shepard was going to have to fight her way through a ship full of heavily armed prison guards, she was glad to have these two professionals watch her six. Seeing their willingness to fight, Shepard decided to get the ball rolling by pulling her own shotgun out and blasting the control panel of the locked door. The now Unlocked door slid open to revel a hall way filled with armored humans and turians, all with weapons drawn and pointed at them.

"Let's go find Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

Wolverine Effect Ch.4

Our scene begins with a lone figure making his way towards two guards in the lower areas of a prison ship: Purgatory. Dressed in a simple ensemble of jeans, white wife beater shirt, and a ragged looking satchel. He proceeded towards the guards as if he had nothing in the galaxy to be afraid of. The armed men thought differently.

"Hey you. This area's for authorized personnel only" yelled the turian guard. His trigger finger felt a slight tingle as the lone stranger continued to walk towards him.

The human decided to pitch in. "You better have a damned good explanation for why you down here and not doing your job. Which I can only assume is cleaning the shitters."

The two laughed as if he said the most hilarious thing ever heard. The stranger however did not share in the humor. He just kept coming towards them, letting the satchel fall from his shoulders. As he drew near, he seemed to finally decide to grace the armed guards with a response.

"SHINKT!"

"Oh shit!" Yelled the turian as he opened fire on the assailant who now had razor sharp knives just appear in between the knuckles on his hands. His partner deciding to do the same, opened fire as well. While the assault weapons seemed to be right on target, they did next to nothing to stop this _thing_ from coming.

The first to fall was the turian. The attacker leaped at him like a wild animal, impaling his chest plate. The knives buried themselves all the way to his knuckles, blue blood spurting from the wound.

Before the human could readjust his fire, his rifle was sliced into three separate parts. The gun-turned-scrape metal fell from the guards hands to the ground, soon followed by his severed head.

* * *

><p>Our scene transitions to a place where nightmares are made. Where Freddy Crooger would come to take notes. A hall way that used to be constructed of pearly white tiles and fluorescent white lights. Now many of these lights and tiles have changed color to the red and blue of different species' blood. The source of this being the mangled bodies, barely recognizable as the prison guards they once were, scattered from beginning to end of the hallway.<p>

At the end of this carnage we see the actual cause of this change in scenery. The wolverine, having just finished his last kill with a finale slash across the belly. Spilling even more blood and gore to add to the decor. He himself, much like the walls and ceiling, is covered in sporadic spots of blood, slowly healing bullet holes and other wounds.

In front of him, the narrow hall widens to a much larger room. Directly to the right and left guarding the entrance are two atlas machines, still in hibernation mode. It appears that despite all the carnage, death and gunfire, the alarm has yet to be raised.

"Or maybe these things are set to wake when something special happens" the wolverine wonders. "Special usually means bad."

Turning his attention from the slumbering giants, he sees the many pods aligning the room. Each one containing the worst of the criminals in Purgatory. Now all that's left is to find the one that housed the criminal he was looking for.

His search didn't last lone. As if on cue, a mechanical arm is raised to attach itself to one of the pods. It then proceeds to bring the pod to the center of the room that is being overlooked by an overhead office. And lastly the pod begins to open.

"Well, ain't that convenient" comments wolverine with a smirk. For inside the pod, the very person he is after is reveled: Jack

Jack, despite what the name suggests, is a girl. Covered head to toe in tattoos, most of which are shown off by her bra/belt for a top. Jack definitely gives off a "I will destroy you" vibe. The shaved head doesn't help.

Just coming out of hipersleep, Jack awakens rather abruptly. Struggling to remove the metal binds around her neck and wrists. Wolverine begins to move forward to assist her, but is stopped by the sudden loud beeping of the Purgatory's alarm system. That and the sound of the atlas machines being triggered from their hibernation.

He turns to prepare to face this new threat, deciding to deal with them first and Jack second. With his back turned, he cannot see her finally free herself from the pod and fall to the ground. He does not see her slowly stand to her feet with murder in her eyes. He also does not see Jack as she runs toward Wolverine and the sentries, her entire body charged with biotic energy.

The only warning he is given of her impending attack is a ferocious yet feminine roar that seemed to echo across the ship.

* * *

><p>"Hate to be on the other end of that girl's fury."<p>

In the control room overlooking the large cell room stands Shepard and her two squad mates. The commander has just witnessed a small female inmate take out two Atlas sentries with an impressive display of biotic skill.

"Shepard!" Cries Garrus from his position at the door way. He and Mordin are flanking the entrance, taking fire from guards trying desperately to retake the control room.

"We need to move! NOW!"

The trio move as quickly as possible through the separate cells, Shepard on point. Never breaking formation. Guards and inmates alike are fighting sporadically throughout the entire prison.

"Perhaps releasing Jack could have been accomplished without letting out every fucking murdering sociopath on this boat?!" Garrus yelled over the gun fire, simultaneously putting a slug between a prisoners eyes.

"Should have operated controls myself. Someone else could have got wrong." Mordin chipped in, incinerating a group of guards at their rear.

"She did get it wrong! That's what I'm saying!"

"Alright!" replied Shepard finally, her Omni blade slicing a guard's torso in half. "I get it. Now both of you shut up and focus on finding Jack."

Shepard's squad continued to fight their way through the ship in search of their pick-up. The trail was easy to follow. All they had to do was follow the bread crumbs; consisting of gaping holes, mangled bodies, atlas's ripped to shreds. Something else seemed to be lift behind that only marksmen like Shepard and Garrus noticed.

"Some of these bodies weren't killed by your run of the mill guards or inmates" the commander pointed out.

"Your right" Garrus concurred. "Two to the chest, one to the head. That's professional work that is."

Mordin seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "It would seem that we are not the only ones pursuing Jack."

* * *

><p>Glass shatters from the impact of a lifeless body. Another soon follows, propelled by a biotic charged punch to the chest. The cracks in the window however cannot obscure the view Jack has of a frigate docked at one of the access walkways. A frigate with an all to familiar symbol plastered on the side.<p>

"Cerberus!" She growls. Pacing back in forth like an enraged, caged animal. The desire to flay, break, and destroy all in her sight blinding her from the warden sneaking up to her with a shock collar. Placing it on her neck, he engages the electric currents, set on the highest setting, bringing the petite woman down on all fours. Her screams echoing through the ship much the same as her roar.

"Time to go back to your cage" he sneers.

Her cries of pain are almost enough to drown out the sound of blades being slid from their metal sheathes. Turing to his six, the warden is faced by the Wolverine. His shirt long since been torn from his body by bullets and knives. his torso and pants covered in blood. A feral look in his eyes; eyes that are at the moment focused on the little girl shaking on the ground, screaming in agony.

Now his eyes are focused on the warden.

With an animalistic cry, he leaps through the air at his target. The warden has just enough time to activate his Omni blades. Lifting them above his head to block his attacker. Wolverine's own blades slice against the warden's, which are just strong enough to not dematerialize. He slices and stabs against the warden, tearing up the turian armor when not stopped by parries, shrugging off the counter strikes that draw even more blood from his body, far to focused on killing this monster.

Sensing an opening, Wolverine lunges up in the air in a spinning strike with both hands. The first cut through the Omni tools, as their power has been depleted from the force of his previous attacks. The second buries its blades in the turian's shoulder blade. Holding himself up by his feet on the wardens knees, Wolverine bring his other arm back to puncture the wardens second shoulder blade. Finishing his target with a metal encased forehead to the nose.

With the warden on the ground, either dead or unconscious, Wolverine turns to see Jack still withering in pain. Crushing the shock collar remote under foot, Jimmy runs to her side. She has stopped shaking and screaming in pain, but she has also stopped breathing. Holding her head in his lap, Wolverine begins trying to resuscitate her.

"Come on kid, don't give up on me."

He is so intent on trying to get her to breath, Wolverine is unaware of the three heavily armed individuals moving to surround them. Weapons drawn. Fear that Jack may be gone for good starts to creep into his heart. But while trying to get air into her lungs, she begins to cough and breath on her own.

"Christ Jack I thought you'd gone an die on me."

Her coughing fit subsiding, Jack looks back into his eyes as he stares down at her.

"So you thought making out with me would bring me back to life" She says. "This isn't the fucking Disney channel Jimmy."

"Screw you" Jimmy retorts, helping Jack to her feet.

"You wish."

"Uh-hum!"

Jack and Jimmy turn to look at the woman who interrupted their little reunion. Both of them tense and ready for another fight.

"I'm Commander Shepard. That is my ship. And If I'm not mistaken, you are just the two people I've been looking for."

* * *

><p>Our scene ends with an overview of the destruction and death aboard the once proud Purgatory. The galaxy's once proud prison ship, protecting worlds from the worst of society. Now a floating grave yard. Bodies are covering the floors, walkways. Fire and sparks from explosions and shorted wires. We pan to the bottom of the ship where the reactor core powering the ship is housed; along with two dead guards: a turian and a human. The steady hum from the ships power source is almost enough to drown out the slight beeping from a satchel someone has discarded to rest against the base of the reactor.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Wolverine Effect Ch.5

Our scene begins in one of the many dark rooms of Afterlife. A red light illuminates the walls and floor. The loud beat of the music and pound of feet can be heard through the ceiling. It is one of many such places in the lower floors of Omega's best club, designed for the VIP's of VIPs. But this particular room is not for guests or patrons, nor is it occupied by them. Inside the dark room are two guards flanking a chair, the one sitting in it tied to the arms and legs of that chair. She is obviously Asari because of the fringed head in place of hair. Her head and shoulders are slouched, as if she is submitting to the person in front of her.

That person being the Queen of Omega: Aria.

Aria is obviously pissed off. Pacing slowly in front of the unknown asari like an angry lion. Almost growling like one too. In her hands she is twirling an antique K-bar knife through her slender fingers. On one side it reads "Titanium: Stainless China." The other side reads "身から出た錆" _(Rust from the Blade.)_

Aria finally stops to speak to her "guest."

"You know, I've meet quite a few people on Omega who did some pretty insane things. A turian ex-cop who tried to take on all three of the underworld gangs. A salarian doctor who worked for free while getting shot at in the wards. Even a hanar who thought he could travel through the Omega Four Relay and survive."

Aria leans down to lift the asari's head so she could look her in the eye. One of her eyes is swollen shut. The other is blood shot and glazed. Her nose is busted, cheeks and forehead are cut up, and blood is slowly making its way from several different wounds to drip from her chin.

"But an Ardat-Yakshi trying to put the moves on me? Hell that's not just insane. That's suicidal fucking insane."

Aria emphasizes 'stupid' by burying her blade in the asari's thigh. Her screams are loud and ear piercing, but unheard by anyone who would care, let alone help. Blood starts to ooze from the wound, much to Aria's enjoyment. Her attention is drawn from away from her "guest" by a knock at the door. She opens it to find one of her henchmen standing in the hall way.

"Rias, how's the knee?"

"Still sore mam. Theirs someone here to see you."

"Well Rias as you can see I'm busy entertaining a guest at the moment." Aria gestures to her victim with an open palm. "So be a dear and tell this someone to fuck off."

"Yes mam" Rias responds while limping away to do her bidding.

"Now" Aria whispers just loud enough so the Ardat-Yakshi could hear her. Kneeling down to look her in the eye, Aria grips the handle to her knife still buried in her leg. Giving it a few slow twists before yanking it out. "Where were we?"

Arias rhetorical did not get answered as another knock came from the door. It was opened immediately after, but not by Rias. Or any of Aria's other employees. Turning to see who would dare enter without her permission, Aria is slightly taken back by the figure now standing in the door way.

She was dressed in a skin tight red outfit with a zipper down to show a teasing amount of cleavage. At her side sat a phalanx side arm. Her skin is a dark blue with a fringe for hair. Another asari, only this one seemed much more calm and collected that the former two. Course that might be because one of them is borderline psychotic and the other has just spent the last three hours being tortured by the psychotic one.

"I apologize for my intrusion" the new asari said, bowing her head ceremoniously. "My name is Samara. I am a Justicar. It would seem that you are in position of my daughter."

* * *

><p>'<em>Didn't know we had a room like this on the Normandy.'<em>

Those were the thoughts of Commander Shepard as she stood in a dark, sound proof room very similar to the one we just left. Only this one had a table in the middle and a one way glass window. An interrogation room.

Inside the room were three different people. Shepard, who was leaning against the wall opposite to the window watching the interrogation of going on between the two people setting at the table. The one conducting the interrogation was Miranda Lawson. Her subject was the Wolverine. Though more than once Shepard wondered who exactly was the one leading the interrogation.

"You destroyed a federal prison ship, funded by a variety of highly respected governments' Mr. Wolverine." Miranda pointed out, her hands crossed below her chest. "We could very easily turn you over to the authorities if you keep refusing to cooperate."

"Good luck with that dariln" responded Wolverine, seated in his chair military style with his hands on his knees and heels together. "You'll have a hard time gettin any evidence for a conviction with that prison tug boat blown all to hell. And my name is Jimmy."

Miranda scoffed at him. "You under estimate the abilities of Cerberus. Fabricating evidence has only gotten easier and easier over the years."

He leaned forward while resting his muscular forearms on the table. "So has kidnapping and murder."

Miranda did not immediately respond to that and Shepard noticed. Wolverine was implying something and the commander was pretty sure she knew what it was.

"I am sure I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Wol…"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Jimmy roared, slamming his hands down on the table creating large indentions with his fists. "And you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Jimmy please calm down." Shepard interjected before someone got hurt. She turned to Ms. Lawson as she figured she was the likeliest to be the one who did. "Miranda, why don't you take a step outside for a bit."

She looked as if she were about to argue but thought better of it. Wouldn't do to kill a potential asset before going on a suicidal mission she thought. Of course she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't slightly afraid of this man.

With Miranda out of the room, Shepard proceeded to take her place at the table. Now looking across at this man who was still lightly red from his outburst, she wondered how best to proceed. She needed him to be part of her crew, but she also needed him to _want_ to be part of her crew.

"I would never let Cerberus do that to you or Jack" she said after a few moments to let Jimmy calm down.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I know people" Shepard explained. "And I think that, though more violent than I'm comfortable with, you two are good people."

Jimmy didn't immediately respond to that. He just stared into the commander's eyes, trying to discern whether she was telling the truth. Looking for tale-tale signs that only someone with enhanced senses could find. Things like increased heart rate or dilated pupils. It amazed him when all that could be found on the commander's face was a blank expression. So either she was telling the truth, or Shepard had a poker face that even the Wolverine couldn't see through.

"So you're willing to let two mass murdering criminals join your crew of close friends and Cerberus, on your way to a suicide mission… just because you got a hunch that we're good people."

"Yup" Shepard said without missing a beat.

Jimmy just shook his head in disbelief. "Well if you ask me, you're more insane than a Hanar I used to know. Thought he could make it through the

Omega 4."

Shepard smirked at him. "Well I didn't, so there."

This brought a chuckle out of Jimmy. Been a long time since someone had the balls to back-talk him. And like her, Jimmy was a pretty good judge of people. To him, it seemed that this woman really didn't desire to hurt him or Jack. She carried herself with sincerity and empathy. As a person who couldn't help but to care about people. Even people she didn't know.

Maybe going on a mission with this chick would do him, and more importantly Jack, some good.

* * *

><p>Aria takes a drag from a cigar, blowing the smoke towards the asari sitting across from her. They were both sitting in the same dark room located in Afterlife's underbelly. The two guards long gone by now as Aria felt safe enough to be alone with this Justicar. Well, relatively safe at least. She could take on a Justicar if she needed to. Right?<p>

"Your kid huh?" Aria breaks the silence.

"Indeed" Samarra answers.

"Well, my sympathies… I guess."

Samarra nods her head in acknowledgement. "Thank you. It is unfortunate that she chose this path. But now that justice has been done, my mind can be at peace."

They both turn to look at the asari in question. She is no longer tied up in a chair, but laying down on bed attached to the wall. A white sheet is covering her from head to toe; white being a poor choice considering how much blood is now staining it.

"So how do you know Jimmy?" Aria asked after another breath of smoke leaves her throat.

"He is a close friend of mine" Samarra answered. "Many seasons ago I was tracking a most dangerous criminal. Wanted for rape and murder in nearly every system in the galaxy. I had tracked him to the Citadel of all places and had him cornered in the lower wards. Very few people in the immediate vicinity. We fought a long and bloody battle, in which I am ashamed to say I fared the worst in. Right before the finale blow was struck and I would be sent to the embrace of the goddess, a man leapt out from the darkness with blades to impale the lowlife to the wall.

"That man was Mr. Jimmy. After defeating the criminal, he took me to a hospital for care and stayed with me till I had fully recovered. We have stayed in contact off and on ever since."

"Yeah that sounds like good old Jimmy" Aria stated with a smirk. "Specially the 'Off and on' part."

"Indeed."

Aria narrowed her eyes at Samarra before asking. "You two ever… you know: Fucked?"

Samarra slightly narrowed her own eyes at Aria before answering. "We have not had relations of that sort no. What of you?"

Aria chuckled again. "Nope. Can't say I've had the pleasure. Fucker did get me hooked on these death sticks though."

"I see."

Their conversation was interrupted by Rias who was now not only sporting just a busted knee cap, but a dislocated shoulder as well. Curtesy of Samarra for not letting her see her host.

"Mam" he began, eyes darting between her and the Justicar. "You wanted to be kept updated on Mr. Jimmy?"

"What's the bastard up to now?" She asked, her cigar hanging out of her mouth as she spoke.

"He's been captured..."

Rias would have continued, but was unable to, do to the forearm pressed against his neck pinning him against the hallway wall. The feral eyes of the most dangerous woman on Omega staring daggers at him.

"You want to run that by me again?!"

"Captured" he wheezed out. "By Cerberus."

"When and where has this taken place young man?" Samarra asks over Aria's shoulder, who she is now standing behind. Her own eyes, while not quite as hostile, were staring intently at the henchman as well.

"Just a few hours ago….outside of Purgatory… last know coordinates….on this pad."

Ripping the pad out of his hands, Aria releases Rias from the wall and proceeds to stomp her way down the hall towards the exit at a brisk pace. Yelling back at him as she goes.

"Call the hanger to prepare my personal shuttle! And tell the patriarch he's in charge till I get back!"

Samarra was also hot on Arias heels. Though she did not know this till the Justicar spoke up

"I would like to accompany you. If that is not inconvenient."

Aria stops and wheels around on her. They are now face to face.

"And if it is fucking inconvenient?"

"Then I will have to remove that pad with the coordinates from you. Or your corpse. It makes no difference to me."

Samarra's cold dead stare had frozen the conviction of many a man and woman of every species. But Aria was not going to be intimidated that easily. Something very dear to her was at stake and she had to be sure of its safety.

"Just answer me this hunny" Aria said with contempt in her voice. "I've done a few things in my life that your precious Justicar code probably wouldn't be too fond of. More importantly so has Jimmy. So if you're planning on doing anything to harm him in any way, then tell me now. So I can rip that pretty little head of yours off and feed it to my vorche."

Aria's face was mere inches away from Samarra's. Both had eyes of steel focusing on the others. Neither one planning on backing down.

"Are you going to try to kill Jimmy?" Aria simplified her question, because that is what she wants. A simple yes or no answer. And Samarra had one.

"No."

Aria smiled. Not in a very welcoming or homey way, but a smile none the less.

"Good answer. Let's get moving."

* * *

><p>The underbelly of the Normandy was dark. Dark and tucked away out of sight from the crew members, which suited Jack just find. Not being the most social of creatures, she tended to seek out places where she could have privacy and seclusion. Also meant she could see enemies coming.<p>

Fortunately, the man walking down the steps to Jack's new digs was not an enemy. Not hers' anyway. She knew this long before seeing the face of her visitor. Jack could tell by the footsteps; deliberately loud so as to let her know that he was coming and not to shoot him.

"So fucker, we takin this ship or what?" she asked.

"'Or what'" Jimmy replied, sitting down on the final step as he took in Jack's room. Wasn't much, just a fold-up bed and large crate set side-by-side. Data pads were scattered all over the crate with a few more on the bed being looked over by Jack. "Find anything kid?"

"Don't call me that" she growled. "And yes I did find some stuff in here. Looks like those bastards at Cerberus were trying to create weapons out of kids. Biotics mostly but…wait what?!"

"What?" Jimmy said back, puzzled look on this face.

"You said we aren't taking the ship!" Jack was now standing in between her crate and bed, looking intently at her guest. "This thing is a power house and they haven't locked us up. We could take this place easy and go pirate, just like we always dreamed!"

"I'm pretty sure that was just your dream kid."

"Then why?!"

"Because this well be good for you." Jimmy had finally decided to stand up and talk to Jack face to face. Being one of the few people the same height as him, he could actually do that and show her how serious he is.

"This is your chance to get out of being a crook, a convict" he continued. "You do this, and I got a feeling that you'll never see the inside of a jail cell again."

"I can't believe this! You want to work with them! With Cerberus!"

Jimmy tried to reassure her with his hands on her shoulders. Normally if a man did this to jack, they'd lose their arms. Along with another certain appendage. But not Jimmy. "With Shepard darlin. Not with Cerberus, with Shepard."

* * *

><p>Our scene ends with Aria and Samarra sitting side by side in the cockpit of a space shuttle, floating out of sight in the debri of what used to be a massive prison ship. The Queen of Omega is giving a frigate with the name SR-2 Normandy on the side a death stare. The Justicar beside her is adjusting the sights on her phalanx pistol….while giving the same ship the same death stare.<p>

"Must be the ship that's got Jimmy" Aria states through clenched teeth, An aura of biotic power is seen covering her body.

"Indeed" Samarra concurs.

"So…got any ideas?"

The Justicar finishes her weapon's mod as it slowly hums to life. "A few."


	6. Chapter 6

Wolverine Effect Ch.6

Our scene begins in the forward battery of the Normandy SR-2. We see Garrus Vakarian peering into the side of the ship's newest Thanix cannon through a removed panel, making adjustments to the targeting system. All the while humming an old turian war song to himself. Least he thought it was to himself.

"Catchy tune. What's it called?"

Garrus turns his head to greet his visitor, forgetting that it is still inside of an enclosed space. His fringe snags one of the many electrical wires, ripping in from its connection and shocking him with an impressive amount of volts.

"AHHHH SHHHHHIIIIIITTTTT!" Garrus tries to scream, only for it to come out like a harsh whisper between clenched teeth.

"Crap, hold on Garrus!" Shepard shouts as she rushes to the control panel to shut off power. Slamming her palm down on the emergency cutoff switch, the cannon emits a low hum as it powers down.

With the power off and electricity no longer running through his veins, Garrus is free from his electrical prison. He slowly slides along the gun's side to a sitting position. His back leaning against the gun and legs splayed out like he'd been shot. Smoke is rising from his head. now sporting a few scorch marks on top.

Shepard rushed to Garrus' side to see if he's alright. "Garrus, Garrus! Sound off soldier, that's an order!"

"Ugh" Garrus grunts, blinking his eyes to try and focus on Shepard's face. "How is it?"

Shepard rises a bit to look at the back of his head. She sees a few black burnt marks on his fringe. Thankfully his head had stopped smoking.

"It's not so bad" she said reassuringly, blowing on his fringe to cool it down. "Actually, it kinda adds to the scars on your fa…"

"Not me" Garrus cuts her off, talking slowly between deep breaths. "How is the gun?"

"Oh. That" Shepard replies.

Standing to look through the same opening, she's not too comforted by what she sees. Sparks are flying from shorted out wires, smoke rising from singed circuit boards. And is that a piece of Vakarian's fringe?

'_No that can't be' _Shepard thinks to herself. "It's definitely gonna need some tuning before she's ready to fire."

Now standing over Garrus, Shepard grabs his arm to help him back to his feet. Still a little wobbly Garrus starts to sway back and forth ever so slightly. Shepard tries to steady him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Whoa, steady there big guy. You fall I'm not helping you up again. Your thick ass is heavier than I remember."

Seeming to finally clear the cob webs out of his head, Garrus looks down to try and focus on the commander's face again. Still a little fuzzy, but at least theirs not three of her anymore.

"You calling me fat commander?"

"I would never" she responded with a sly smile on her lips.

"Riiiiight" he dragged out the word, showing his questioning of her sincerity. "Just like I would never call you short."

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Shepard yells at his retreating backside. Garrus is making his way towards his bunk for some medigel, with the commander following right behind him. "I'm taller than most the men on this ship!"

"Most of the human men" Garrus corrects. Lifting his bunk to scrounge around for his medigel dispenser, his backside still to Shepard. "Comparing yourself to a race known for being on the short side is not much of an accomplishment if you ask me."

Finally finding his dispenser, Garrus begins treating his burns with the cooling gel. Letting out a breath of relief as the pain starts to alleviate quite a bit. Course if he wouldn't be so relieved if he knew about the hole he was digging for himself.

"Well I didn't. So why don't you turn around and say that to my face."

Glancing over his shoulder Garrus sees the danger. Commander Jane Shepard with her arms crossed underneath her breasts and her hip cocked to the side. And that look. Garrus is pretty sure he's seen that same look when she uses that Omni blade of hers.

Turning around to face her, Garrus bends towards her at the waist so that they can be face-to-face. An act that in its self should have proved his point. Sure she's tall for a human. But turians are among the tallest species in the known galaxy. It would only make sense that Garrus would have a few inches on her. Like twelve.

But Commander Shepard always got a little touchy when Garrus would take a jab at her height. Like she had an inferiority complex when it came to being shorter that other people. But now that Garrus and Shepard were on the same level, he took a deep breath through the nose and…

"I think I just made my point Commander." He gestures with his eyes towards his waist. As if to say 'I have to lean over to be the same height as you.'

A few moments of silence pass as they have their little stare down. Searching each other's eyes for a crack in their resolve. Only to notice that they are both fighting desperately to keep from laughing. They fail.

"Ugh I hate you so much" Shepard laughs as she nudges his face with her fist.

"Luv you too Shepard" Garrus says while laughing just as much as her. '_Why'd her cheeks just turn red?'_ "Have a seat Commander. Did you need help with something? Or did you just come down her to break my Thanix."

"Your fault not mine" She says while taking a seat on a crate set against the wall, opposite Garrus' bunk. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. You know with the injury and the working with Cerberus….and the…seeing me again."

"Ah. Guess we haven't really got a chance to talk since…..you've been back."

Shepard doesn't speak, just nods her head in acknowledgement.

"Well" Garrus begins, his arms folded behind his back at parade-rest. Almost as if he's being debriefed by one of his old superiors. "The wound his healing up nicely. Think it adds to my 'I'm sexy and dangerous' persona."

"Oh definitely" Shepard concurs sarcastically, nodding her head sarcastically.

"Make jokes if you want, you know it's true. As far as working with Cerberus, I know you wouldn't be doing this if you didn't think it was absolutely necessary. And considering that in the two years you've been...gone, the Council hasn't done jack-shit to prepare for the Reapers, I'd say it is definitely necessary."

"It's jack-squat actually, but continue."

"No I think I'm done" Garrus finishes as he leaves his parade-rest position to lean against the battery controls.

"No, you're not." Shepard corrects him.

"I'm not?" Garrus asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"You haven't said how you feel about seeing me again."

Garrus' puzzled look is still plastered on his face. Seeing this Shepard decides to stand up and continue. Slowly pacing back in forth in front of him.

"We've gotten back into the jest of how it used to be; the playful banter and taking friendly jabs at each other. But we've yet to really address the fact that I have been dead for two years and am now suddenly back from the dead, and it just seems like we're trying to pretend that it didn't happen."

She stops pacing right in front of him to look him in the eye. "Like you're trying to pretend it didn't happen."

Every word seems to strike a chord somewhere in Garrus. Like Shepard was closer to the truth than she originally thought. He doesn't even make eye contact with her; just staring at the ground like he is ashamed of something. Then out of nowhere he starts to chuckle darkly to himself.

"You're right, I have been trying to forget it. Guess it's easier to think that you dying in the vacuum of space while I was sitting safely in an escape shuttle never happened."

"Garrus" Shepard calls to him, as if she is trying to reach him through a fog. Putting her hand on his upper arm. "It wasn't your fault."

"I was supposed to protect you."

"Garrus I'm not a child. It wasn't your job to…."

"YES IT WAS!" Shepard jolts a bit at his sudden outburst. Only to have her shoulders grabbed by two large turian hands.

"It was my only job!" Garrus continues, leaning over a second time to look her right in the eyes. "I wasn't trained to take apart a frigate's engine and put it back together. I hadn't spent my life studying Protheans or tracking down bounties from one corner of the galaxy to the next."

"My one and only job was to protect people! And the one person that mattered the most to me, I. LET. DIE!"

By this time Garrus had backed Shepard up to the wall. His eyes threatening to burst. Never noticing that he now had her pinned to it, hands wrapped around her upper arms with her feet no longer touching the ground. He was too focused on getting his confession off his chest. His failure. But now that the fog had cleared, he set Shepard back down on her feet and backed up till the back of his knees hit the bunk and plopped down on it. Hanging his head in shame with his arms resting on his knees. Finally letting the single tear that had been threating to trickle down his cheek be released.

Most people who have just been pinned to a wall by a raving turian would be running away, screaming hysterically the first chance they got. But not commander Shepard. She finally understood what had been going on in her best friend's head to make him different that the turian she used to know. Little things that now one else would pick up on but her.

Giving him a few seconds to collect himself, and more importantly to collect herself, Shepard walks slowly over to Garrus. He who is refusing to look at her. Standing just in front of his sitting form, with his head now at her chest level, she asks what she's afraid to hear the answer to.

"Vakarian, have you been blaming yourself for what happened to me?" she asks. Almost like a mother trying to get the truth from her child.

His answer is soft, barely above a whisper. "Yes."

"For how long?"

"Always."

"Is that why you went to Omega? Penance?"

He pauses. "Yes."

_'NO! No no no NO! It wasn't your fault you stupid fucking turian! I let us get caught off guard! I let thirteen of MY crew members get killed! TWO YEARS you've been tearing yourself apart because of something you had no control of! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!'_

Shepard wanted to say all these things to Garrus. Wanted to convince him that he was not to blame for her death. Persuade him that what happened was unavoidable. But it wouldn't make a difference. You couldn't just erase two years of guilt with words. For the first time in her life, Shepard didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to help her friend in need.

After what seemed like an eternity, an idea pops into her head. Shepard finally decides on a course of action that might break through to his turian personality. At least she really hoped it would.

"Garrus."

No response. Shepard grabs his head in her hands to force him to look at her.

"Garrus, are you listening?"

He looks at her through blood shot eyes, slowly nodding his head. With that sign of life, she continues. Determination and command completely replacing the softness in her voice.

"If I wanted you to mope around and feel sorry for yourself, I would have ordered it. But unfortunately, we don't have time for that kind of bullshit right now!"

Shepard could see Garrus slowly shifting into soldier mode. His back starts to straighten while the heels of his feet slowly move to click together. This just might work.

"And I don't remember giving you permission that in the case of my death, you get to take all the blame for it and go on a suicidal killing spree in the shit hole of the galaxy."

"Shepard I…"

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak either!"

Oh that did it. Garrus was off the bed, at attention, giving the hull of the Normandy the best thousand yard stare of his a career. This was so unlike her, to be barking at him like a drill Sargent at basic. But if she couldn't convince him to stop blaming himself, then dammit she'd order him too.

"Now" she continued, hands behind her back. "If I hear one more word of guilt, or even sense that you are still blaming yourself, I will personally come in here and beat those thoughts out of you. Do you understand me!?"

"Yes Mam!" Garrus sounds off. Having to mentally stop himself from saluting her.

"Good. Now, I believe their is a Thanix cannon on MY ship that needs calibrating. SO GET TO IT!"

This time Garrus did salute the commander. Crisp and professional, followed by a rom-rod straight walk to the Thanix for continued repairs. Shepard was mentally slapping herself for pulling rank like that, just because she couldn't think of a better way to help her best friend. But perhaps the next time they spoke she'd have something more comforting to say than 'It's not your fault buddy, so buck up and forget about two years of gut-wrenching guilt in one sitting.'

She considered this and other ways she could get through to Garrus as she made her way out of the forward battery. Just before her torso ran into something harry and solid. **(Don't you fucking say it)**

"Not that you ain't gotch yourself a sweet rack their Cap, but I hear been fresh with your superiors is bad luck" said a gruff voice. Tilting her head down slightly Shepard identifies Jimmy, cigar in hand. That and his face were the only familiar aspects about him now. Having changed into the form fitting regulars of the Cerberus uniform worn by the rest of the crew. His had the Wolverine touch however, with the sleeves ripped off and the Cerberus logos ripped to shreds.

_'Damn I should a thought of that'_ Shepard mentally groaned. Wearing the exact same shirt, minus the badassness.

"Course" Jimmy continued while puffing on his cigar. "If you're into that sort of thing…"

Shepard smirked at his deviousness, crossing her arms as she cocked her hip. "It's called fraternization. And I might be. If you plan on growing another foot or two."

"Hahaha, I see how it is. Got eyes for tall, dark and scarred aye? Well tell Mister Vakarian well played."

"What? Oh no no…. we're just…"

"Well look it's none a my business, just wanted to let you know that Jack found something in those files you gave her. Something big. She's gonna ask you for a favor and I'd considered it a kindness if you listen to her."

"Well of course Jimmy" she answered immediately. "Why would I say no?"

"Well….."

* * *

><p>Out scene ends with Shepard, Jack, Thane Krios and Jimmy standing on a landing platform of an abandon facility. Hard rain wetting their clothes and hair. Jack breathing heavily through clenched teeth. Jimmy weighed down by a large explosive device strapped to his back. All eyes on a building that Jack has decided to schedule for demolition. Heavy demolition.<p>

Shepard is the only one whose eyes are not fixed solely on the facility. They are glancing wide eyed between the building and Jack. Then fixed on Jimmy, catching his attention with her annoyed gaze.

"This is why I'd say no."

**Sup guys. Not my best chapter I know, hopefully not my worst either. I thought this would be a cool, humorous way of Shepard trying help Garrus forgive himself for the things he believes he's done wrong. I wanted to added a little bit a bought what happened with Sidonis, but just wasn't feelin it. Also wanted to put a little of "Reach and Flexibility" in here too. Unfortunately I'm not a big fan of how they decide to be an item. Like its some kind of weird experiment between friends. I feel like it should just happen. Not sure how I'm gonna do it, I feel that way about all the pairings I have in mind, but it is gonna come.**

**Also, I feel I should go into a little detail about height in this story. I like the different dynamics of height when it comes to friendships and relationships. For example I think its really cool and cute, yes cute, that Garrus is much taller than Shepard. Obviously she is way more badass and Garrus is lucky she didn't break his arm a few moments ago, but I like that he can make jokes about her being shorter and she can be commanding and authoritive despite her being physically smaller than him. **

**Which brings us to Wolverine. I looked up on line cause I think everyone who loves him knows that he is short. But I did not know he was only 5'3. Made me think that he must be shorter than everyone he meets or kills because the average height of a male is like 5'9. Which then made me think, holy crap that average increase like an inch every ten years. 5'3 in Wolverine's day must be like 4 foot nothing in Shepard's. But again, I like the dynamic. Guys are afraid of him despite he's short. And girls luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv him despite he's short. Imagine the patrons of Afterlife seeing this tiny guy practically decapitate a Krogan, and then see the QUEENS OF FUCKING OMEGA practically swoon over him. Crazy right. Crazy AWESOME hahaha. **

**Anyways guys, I'll shut up now. Please comments, likes, dislikes, and ideas. I am trying to improve my writing but it is hard. Watch your six ;)**


End file.
